


A Drop of Ink

by dkthunderIV



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Apologies, Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Could be read as a ship if you so choose, Gen, Post-Majd Addin assassination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkthunderIV/pseuds/dkthunderIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With rumors that Al Mualim wants to send him to assassinate Robert de Sable, Altaïr accepts the fact that he may die in the act, or shortly after.  So, he starts writing something he believes will never be delivered.  An opportunity to give the letter to its intended recipient arises, however, shortly after Altaïr rids Jerusalem of Majd Addin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drop of Ink

Altaïr dropped onto the the fountain in the Assassin’s Bureau's entrance with a heavy _plop_.  He staggered to the dai’s desk, drenched in sweat and blood.  With some effort, the assassin drew a bloodied feather from his belt, letting it float gently to the table.

“Jerusalem needs a new leader,” Altaïr said with a weary smile.  Malik is unimpressed, more focused on his map.

“So I have heard.”  He finished a line in the map with a slight stroke of his brush, and looked Altaïr in the eye for only a moment before continuing his work.

“... What’s this?  No words of wisdom for me?” the assassin teased lightly.  “Surely I've failed in some spectacular fashion.”

“You performed as an assassin should: no more, no less,” the dai snapped back.  “Expecting praise for doing what you’re told troubles me.”

“... It seems everything I do troubles you,” Altaïr responded, tone surprisingly meek.  He idly grabbed his sluggishly bleeding shoulder in an effort to distract himself.

“Reflect on that.  But do so on your way back to Masyaf.  Your work here is _done_ ,” Malik spat halfheartedly.  He immediately threw himself back into his work, looking for any excuse to ignore the demoted assassin.

“I will leave in the morning.  I need the night to rest before I go,” he replied, after a beat of awkward silence.

“You know where the medicine is, novice, treat your own wounds.”

Altaïr then left without a word into the other room.  Malik heaved a sigh when he could no longer see the assassin’s white uniform.

* * *

True to his word, the assassin is gone in the morning.  In his place are three novices fresh from Masyaf, curious and scared to be so far away from home.  Malik is kept busy enough all day sending them on assignments and quests that it isn't until night that he notices the folded piece of parchment tucked under some of his maps.

With the novices asleep in the adjacent room, he lit a candle, curious as to the parchment’s contents and planning to continue work late into the night.  He rested his quill on top of an unfinished map and sat down for a rare moment, unfolding the paper as quietly as he could.

It took him a moment to recognize or even _read_ the mistake-ridden handwriting, but he soon realized that the bastard had had the gall to leave him a _letter_.

_Malik,_

_When you receive this, the Brotherhood will be saluting Majd Addin’s grave, and I will be ~~on my way back~~ returning to Masyaf.  I started this letter shortly after I ~~murdered~~ ~~killed~~ assassinated Abu’l Nuquod, and by the time you read it, I may return to Jerusalem to rid the world of Robert de Sable._

_~~Before I do~~ Before I try, and before I possibly ~~die~~ perish, I must say..._

_I realize how big of fool I've been._

_I should have ~~apologized immediately~~ been quicker to apologize, and had the ~~balls~~ nerve to say it to your face, but every time we spoke and every time I glanced at your arm I felt shame as thick and cold as ice.  If I had not been a prideful brat, you would have your arm, and Kadar would still be here.  I should have seen earlier how much of a ~~idiot~~ ~~pain~~ ~~dick~~ bastard I had become… As if losing ~~one~~ two of my childhood friends was not enough._

_As I write, I seem to be very lost in fonder memories.  I remember well how I received the scar on my lip, the way those boys taunted poor, skinny Kadar and I.  I would have beat them within an inch of their life if you had not intervened… Or, rather, they would have killed beat me if you did not beat them.  I remember how impressed my father was when you helped me back home.  I think he thought ~~you didn't have the balls to do it~~ did not have it in you, with your bookishness and ~~intellectual~~ sharp nature._

_I also remember your first assignment as a novice in Damascus when I escorted you as a journeyman.  I remember most clearly buying you something to eat and finding out moments after you had taken a bite that the sandwich contained bacon.  “I can’t believe I enjoyed that,” I remember you saying.  When you speak to me, I remember fondly the look on your face when you said that, but then I realize there’s no longer any true camaraderie between us.  I hope to change that, should I ~~live another day~~ survive my next assignment._

_I’m running out of parchment now.  I suppose what I’m attempting to say is that I’m sorry for being an ignorant, stupid, inane, prideful, inept and stubborn bastard.  You may never forgive me, and I do not expect you to.  I just needed to say it._

_Safety and peace,_

_Altaïr_

Malik couldn't find any sense of malice in Altaïr’s hastily written words.  Cold realization and a strange sadness replaced where there was once a sense of suspicion and spite towards the disgraced assassin.  Malik set the letter down, and carefully wrote a short reply.

He attached the scrap of parchment to the leg of a carrier pigeon, and with the fluttering of wings the bird was sent home towards Masyaf.

The message was short and simple:

_Tell Altaïr that the dai of Jerusalem would like to speak with him at his earliest convenience._

_Malik Al-Sayf_

 

**Author's Note:**

> yo. so this my first asscreed fic AND my first ao3 post, so i hope it stood up to this fandom's expectations! thanks for reading!


End file.
